Carl Robinson/Synopsis
''Biography Early life Accursed Firenza Child Carl is the son of Duke Firenza, a corrupt British Royal Members involved in many scandals. Even though the Duke was corrupt, however, he still cared for his son very much. Due to an expose to the Dark Mirror by accident, Duke Firenza's blood type was changed and became very special, started to become a mixture of both The Blackness and Duchess Firenza was possesed by the Malice of Moloch, the Demon King that tried to start the devastating Period of Tribulations in Sleepy Hollow. After his birth, Carl became the heir to this special blood type and had potential ability to become a new and powerful warlock, but due to his mother being a mortal, his magic power was concealed for many years and could not even to be detect by special device. However, the Malice of Moloch lived on in Carl and slowly taking over his mind. When Carl was 4, the messenger that announced the prophecized Second Tribulation, Pandora, came to London under the Hidden One's order searching for an heir to a special blood type. She managed to drive Duke Firenza insane before sacrificed his soul to the Hidden One. Then, Pandora managed to plant some powerful magic inside his arms and tried to brainwash him so that he could become the Hidden One's loyal puppet. However, her plan failed when Matthew Robinson, a close friend of Katrina Crane and Reverend Knapp, who had escaped to London in order to avoid Lady Van Tassel's remaining minions, arrived with a young Laura Stuart to save him from Pandora and drove her back to Sleepy Hollow. Then, unknowing who the child's parents is, Matthew managed to adopt the child Carl and they lived for many years until he was killed in actions, and Laura Stuart altered the child's memory. Being Alienated Shocking Power Tragedy of Burning Town killing people on street]] On the day of Carl's 23rd birthday, on the Christmas, tragedy striked just after he was graduated from the university. Trying to make a fresh start, Carl began to make a living out of hard work and lived with his family, starting a journey to Asia, entering China and Japan to make more friends, while hiding his demonic power from them. However, on his 23rd birthday, during a wide-spreaded flu attack, Carl's then residence in Japan was attacked by Langdon Orphans, the KnightWalkers and Mafusa Gang members because of the ploy of Nio Hashiri, who was in firm belief that this town mistreated Michael Langdon for petty reasons - structural damage and fear of pandemic. She hired the infamous crime trio, Arzonia Brothers, to do the job. The town received horrendous damage and many new friends of Carl perished in flames and intruders. Carl's parents managed to escape with the help of Carl, who tried to search for shelter. However, the place was occupied by Arzonia Brothers, who lured every survivors inside and killed them to make sure no one ever escaped. They also forced their younger half-sister, the nine-year-old Maria Arzonia (then a powerless child) to stand by and watch, and Maria was horrified by the scale of their atrocities. Then, Arzonia Brothers captured the Robinson couples and forced Maria to kill them. Refusing to taint her hand with innoncent blood, Maria tried to protest, but she got electrocuted instead. She was forced to kill Mr. and Mrs. Robinson and apologized regretfully. Much to Maria's surprise, they forgave Maria, their soon-to-be killer, and accept their demise, only hoping their son Carl could live in happiness even without them. Reacted extremely regretfully, Maria realized there was no way to make the Robinson couple to escape from either death or a more torturous fate. Agreeing their request and promising to spare their son, Maria woefully pulled the trigger and shot both of them dead in a manner of mercy kill, before being horrified and disgusted for what she had done. In the meantime, Carl, who had arrived at thes cene, was mentally impiared by such trauma. Believing Maria as the cold-blooded murderer, Carl kept her name in mind as Arzonia Brothers tried to take him down. Maria realized Carl was the son of her victims and protested, risking her life to make Carl escape before she was knocked unconcious by her brothers. Before losing her conciousness, Maria told Carl to live. Carl later seized the chance to escape and hid himself inside a pile of corpses, before escaping the city in that way. After such a trauma, Carl realized that his life could never ever be the same again, and the name Maria Arzonia had became a hateful symbol burning inside his memory. Upon Funeral Took a Level in Cruelty LOTM: Sword of Kings - Saga AA The Corbin Files English Civil War Power Activated Treachery Capture and Despair Event Horizon Firenza Junior Encounter with Heretics Byzantine Parang Neo-Hellfire Melancholia FOLIE Back in Time LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Purgatory Arc Encounter with Dark Arzonia War Arc Conquest Arc Becoming Conquest Time Bomb Activated Famine Arc'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Character Synopsis